


Earn it

by StrangerDanger



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor Merlin (Merlin), Hurt, M/M, Mob Boss Arthur Pendragon, Modern Era, Prompt Fic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDanger/pseuds/StrangerDanger
Summary: “You want me to donate to your cause,” they said, with a sweet smile. “Earn it. Dinner. Wear something pretty.”“You’re a monster.”“And you need the money.”-The Modern Typewriter





	1. Chapter 1

The charity gala was not going so well. There were plenty of people present, socializing and pretending that they cared about the cause for appearances sake, but the donations collected so far proved it was all just that, an act. Merlin was disgusted. A majority of these people had more money than brains, young men and women living off their rich daddies, and all they cared about was who had the best sports car or most expensive designer dress. Each person trying to upstage the next, while Merlin was trying to get them to pull their heads out of their asses just so he could rise enough money to open up a new children’s cancer ward in their local hospital.

Merlin made his way through the crowd, looking to speak to someone new in hopes of getting some more donations before the night was through. In the corner he could see a blond haired man, leaning against the wall drink in hand, seemingly observing the room. Making his way toward him Merlin took in his featured; chiselled jaw, bright blue eyes, with a body you could tell was fit even through his perfectly fitted tuxedo. If he wasn’t part of the “elite” he would be just Merlin’s type. Seeing that the man’s glass was almost empty, he grabbed two glasses of champagne off a passing waiter hoping that the alcohol would help open up the man’s wallet some more. 

With a deep breath Merlin plastered a friendly smile on his face and approached the man, extending his hand out offering the man the flute in his hand.

“Saw you were almost out,” he smiled. “Thought you could use some more. My names Merlin, organizer of tonight’s Gala. ”

The blond man swept his gaze over the dark haired man, assessing him like he was a piece of meat, before retrieving the offered flute and taking sip. 

”Arthur Pendragon.” Being all he said.

Pendragon. Everyone knew who they were in this city; they were the richest family after all. Uther Pendragon ran an enormous legal firm, at least officially, but everyone knew that he was also head of the largest crime organization in the country. Merlin had had to patch up more than his fair share of the Pendragon’s rivals on his operating table. Trying not to let his person feelings about Arthur and his family get in the way, so taking a sip of his drink he smiled before going in for the pitch.

“Well, Arthur, I wa-“ Merlin started only to be cut off by Arthur.

“You want me to donate to your cause,” they said, with a sweet smile. “Earn it. Dinner. Wear something pretty.”

Merlin’s jaw dropped. Just who did Arthur think he was? Before he could filter his thoughts his mouth got the best of him. 

“You’re a monster.” He spat at the crime ring prince.

“And you need the money.” He smirked. “I’ve seen you walking around the room, making small talk collecting cheques. I know you’re not even close to reaching your goal, or you wouldn’t have that frustrated look on your face whenever you thought nobody was looking and you calculated the additional donation to your night’s total. I’ll donate whatever sum you need to open this ward you’re so invested in, but like I said, you’ll have to earn it.

Dinner. Just one dinner and he would be able to open up a new ward in the hospital that could possibly save thousands of children. Merlin wanted so desperately to refuse, but he knew that this was possibly the only way he would be able to achieve his goal and the sooner he could break ground the sooner more lives would be saved. Merlin steeled his resolve, straightening out to his full height as he looked Pendragon in the eye.

“Fine, I will go to dinner with you, but that’s it.”

Arthur smirked. “Good. I’ll have someone send you the details, until then Merlin.” 

Merlin watched as Arthur Pendragon walked past him and out the door, leaving a stunned Merlin behind.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week later, Merlin was leaving the hospital and making his way toward his car in the underground lot when he was pulled behind a pillar. Just as he was about to cry out a hand was placed firmly over his mouth. His looked up at his assailant, a handsome man with dark brown locks of wavy hair, strong toned arms, and eyes shining with mirth. Merlin could feel it, his heart was beating out of his chest as his breathing accelerated to keep up with the blood pounding through his veins. He stood there, terrified out of his mind knowing that he was not strong enough to free himself. He noticed that the man was talking to him, a worried look in his eyes.

“-relax, I’m not going to hurt you. Arthur sent me.” The man explained as he removed his hand from its place over Merlin’s mouth.

At Arthur’s name the panic subsided some, enough to make him coherent enough to think. 

“What the hell is wrong with him!” Merlin exclaimed in anger. “What kind of psychopath tells someone to kidnap someone, just to get bloody dinner? Is he trying to give me a myocardial infarction?” 

“Hey Doc, relax alright.” The man said. “He sent me not to kidnap you, or give you a myocardial-whatever, but to tell you that he wants you ready for dinner in an hour. He will have someone pick you up from your apartment. Oh, and he told me to tell you to wear this”

The strange man pulled out an ivory coloured box wrapped with midnight blue ribbon from the messenger bag slung over his shoulder, handing it to Merlin.

“Myocardial infarction, also known as a heart attack. I’m not some doll he can dress up, I have my own suits.” Merlin informed the man, trying to shove the box back at him. 

“He said you would refuse.” The man smirked. “He also told me that and I quote ‘I told him to dress pretty and I don’t trust his sense in fashion to live up to the requirements so I’ve decided it’s best he get some help with that. Let him know that what is in that box is mandatory for our deal to stand’, I think it’s a bit pushy for a first date, but who am I to judge.”

“This is not a date,” Merlin protested, but with a sigh took back the box. “I assume you’ll need my address?”

“Not at all, we already have it.” The man winked at him before turning on his heels and walking towards the black jaguar parked a few places over from Merlin’s own car. 

 

 

An hour later Merlin was putting on his shoes as the doorbell rang. Quickly straightening, Merlin drew in a deep breath before opening his eyes and reaching out to open his front door. On his doorstep stood another handsome man that Merlin had never seen before.

“Dr. Emrys, I am Lancelot. I am here to escort you to your dinner with Mr. Pendragon. Please follow me.” Without a backwards glance the man walked down the three steps leading from Merlin’s house and to the car, opening the backdoor and waiting for Merlin to get in. 

Merlin slowly made his way to the car, getting in with one final look at his home. The drive took about 20 minutes leading them to the city center, more specifically the wealthy part of it. The car stopped before the most expensive of restaurants in the city. Lancelot was quick to open the car door for him. 

The restaurant was empty, aside from the waiter that was waiting just inside. He was quick to bow and ask Merlin to follow him. Merlin was lead to the only occupied table, illuminated by a few candles sat Arthur, his golden hair glowing in the light. The chair opposite the tables’ only occupant was pulled out by the waiter that waited patiently for Merlin to take his seat. 

“I see you’re wearing the suit I picked out, and I must say, blue is your colour.” Arthur smirked at the clearly uncomfortable doctor. “Now I took the liberty of ordering you a glass of red wine, hope it is to your liking.”

“T-thank you,” Merlin stuttered. “But it was completely unnecessary, I have a few suits that I could have worn.”

“Yes, I’m sure you could have, but none of them would have been the quality of the one you’re wearing and would never have looked this well. Now why don’t you take a look at the menu and see what you like.”

With a steadying breath Merlin opened up the menu to look over the various options, none of which had prices beside them. Merlin had been hoping to be able to pay for his own meal, he did not want to owe Arthur Pendragon anything. This was a deal they made, dinner for a donation. Quickly scanning, Merlin ordered what he thought would be the least expensive dish on the menu, earning another grin from the Pendragon before him.

It wasn’t long before their meal was served and the pair were making small talk. To Merlin’s surprise they had a few things in common; running, photograph and enjoying the same type of music to name a few. They also had their fair share of differences of course. It was as they were arguing over one of them that the windows of the restaurant shattered as bullets began to rain down amongst the glass. Before he could think, Merlin found himself pinned to the ground by one Arthur Pendragon. As soon as the bullets stopped raining down, Arthur got to his feet and pulled Merlin up before handing him over to a ginger haired man with a snapped, “Leon, take him to the car and get him to safety.”

“Sir, surely you are coming with us are you not?” 

“I will be right behind the pair of you with Percy. Now go.” Arthur ordered.

“Arthur, you’re bleeding.” Merlin pipped in noticing the blood that was starting to gather on his bicep. Taking a step forward, he tried to reach for the injured limb. 

“I’m fine. Leon, go!” Arthur snarled as he jerked his arm from Merlin’s grip.

Leon grabbed onto Merlin’s bicep keeping a firm grip on the man as he led him from the building, eyes scanning for any kind of danger. As soon as they reached the car he pushed Merlin into the back seat, closing the door behind him as he took his place in the driver’s seat. The pair of them sped off leaving Arthur and Percy behind.

 

 

Merlin kept on looking back scanning the cars behind them for a familiar face as Leon sped through the streets not slowing down till they were out of the city center and on some unfamiliar dirt road. The car pulled into a sudden stop in front of an old farm house with an adjacent red barn. Leon left the car running as he hoped out of the vehicle and pulled the barn doors open before returning to the car and guiding it into the barn. Leon killed the engine before getting out of the car and opening the door for Merlin. 

“Mr. Pendragon should be here shortly, please follow after me.” Leon ordered as he made his way towards the farm house.

Merlin trailed behind the man as he took in his surroundings. There wasn’t a single building besides the farmhouse around. The building was quaint, but well kept. As Merlin crossed the threshold he took in the clean living area and the smell of freshness. Clearly someone had been maintaining the place. 

Merlin’s gaze was pulled from the environment around him when he saw Leon pull something off his person, a gun. He froze at the sight of the weapon in the other man’s hands. Was he a part of what had happened at the restaurant? The man wasn’t looking at him and the door was right there. Should he run? Could he even outrun the man? Taking a deep breath in the raven haired man lunged at the door. Just as he was pulling it open a large hand slammed it closed over his shoulder. 

Merlin’s body tensed in response to the perceived threat, only to have the man sternly ask him “What do you think you’re doing? Mr. Pendragon gave me strict orders to keep you safe”, but Merlin was too far gone to hear more than the initial question. He was drowning in his panic, unable to breathe as the blood raced through his veins and his vision began to blur. His knees must have given out because the next thing he felt was arms pulling him up as they settled one under his knees and the other beneath his shoulders. The last think he registered was his name being called as the world around him faded to black. 

 

 

 

“-ink you were doing? I told you take care of him, so explain to me why I came home to my date unconscious in your arms?”

“Not a date” the doctor slurred as he regained consciousness, cutting off whatever Leon was about to say.

“Merlin! Merlin, are you alright? I am so sorry about tonight, this is not how I planned for this to go.” Arthur explained as he studied the prone form of the doctor that lay in the guest bed.

Merlin studied the man’s face as he apologized. He could read the regret and worry written on his face. The man was truly sorry for how the night had played out. It was as he was looking into those gorgeous blue eyes that he remembered that Arthur had been injured in the hail of bullets. Pulling his gaze away from the mob boss he quickly looked toward the injury that seemed to be patched up with a rough bandage.

“You were hurt. Let me take a look at it.” Merlin ordered.

“I’ll be fine. It was just a graze.” The blond protested.

“Let me be the judge of that” and with that Merlin started unraveling the sloppy bandage wound around the man’s arm. He was right it was a small graze, but it would still require sutures if he wanted it to heal at a decent rate and with minimal scarring. “This is going to require some suturing, where’s the first aid kit?”

Leon silently handed it over from where he must have grabbed it when Merlin started his examination. Merlin thanked the man before focusing his attention back to the task at hand. He put on the sterile gloves and got to work, cleaning the wound before he gently passed the thread through Arthur's skin sealing the wound closed with great care.

“There that’s done” he declared as he tied off the last stitch “You’ll need to go get those removed in ten to fourteen days, but other than that you’re good to go” Merlin declared. 

Arthur thanked the man before ordering Leon to escort him home. “You’ll be safer there and I have some business that needs to be taken care of. We’ll have to have to make up that dinner some other time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a new chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love you all for your sport on 'Earn it' here is a brand new chapter. Happy Valentines day <3

Two weeks went by and Merlin’s life had gone back to normal. There had been no summons from Arthur Pendragon to make up for the failed dinner, but the man had made a sizable donation towards the children’s oncology ward. Merlin was just finishing up his paperwork with regards to the mass resection he had performed earlier that afternoon when the door to his office few open one of the nurses trying to tell the intruder that they couldn’t just barge in and needed an appointment. 

Arthur closed the door on the nurse once he stepped into the office. “Hello there doctor. I’m here about the stitches.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and with a put-upon sigh ruffled through his pockets for a pair of suture removal scissors. “You know you could have had a nurse remove them for you” Merlin informed the man.

“No offense to your nurses, but I’d rather have you do it.” Arthur smirked at the man, “Plus, it gives me an excuse to see you again so that we can discuss that makeup dinner.”

Merlin focused his gaze on the stitches that needed removing, “Well, if I remember correctly it was dinner for a donation, and since I know that there was a sizable donation with your name on it you no longer hold any leverage” Merlin smirked at the blond as he pulled the final suture. 

“Cheeky bugger,” Arthur smiled as he tossed his head back with a deep full belly laugh. No one had ever stood up to him like that before. Everyone always coward before him, afraid. “Alright then. Name your terms, doctor.”

“Dinner,” Arthur raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, “but not somewhere posh. I know this little pizzeria and we could go there. How does this Friday sound to you? I happen to have the night off.”

“Friday it is.” Arthur pulled out a business card and left it on the desk as he left the doctor’s office.

 

 

Friday night found Arthur waiting at the agreed upon pizzeria ten minutes after when the pair were scheduled to meet. Arthur was looking down at his watch for the fourth time when the doorbell chimed signaling a new customer. Looking up he was greeted with a sight of an adorably dishevelled and out of breath Merlin, apologies for his tardiness falling from pink lips in waves.

“It’s alright, why don’t you take a seat.”

The two shared a pizza as they sat in the small restaurant talking about all the things they had in common and the things that couldn’t be more different between the pair. They both avoided the awkward conversation topic of Arthur’s lifestyle knowing that this was not the time nor place for that type of conversation.

The next few weeks went by in that fashion. The pair of them would meet up in various places for food, drinks or activities like bowling and mini golf. Those night never ended in more than a friendly goodbye. Merlin too nervous on what being with a mobster like Arthur could mean. Arthur too terrified of scaring the doctor away.

The pair circled around each other. Merlin would often receive small gifts from the mobster, waiting for him in his office, by his car of in front of his home. The small tokens never failing to bring a smile to his face. 

It was after a long double shift and Merlin was beyond exhausted. He was making his way down to where his car was parked when he noticed it. The box was wrapped in blue wrapping paper and topped with an ivory ribbon, sitting on the bonnet. Merlin’s tired eyes brightened at the sight and the man it brought to mind. He reached out with his tired shaking hand to grasp the box. Before he could make contact he was grabbed from behind. An arm circled around his waist pulled him firmly into a solid chest, but it wasn’t until the sickly sweet smelling rag was placed over his mouth that he realized this wasn’t Gwaine or one of the other members of Arthur’s inner circle. 

At the realization Merlin began to fight to free himself, but his tired body was no match for the man that had his pinned. As he struggled he felt the gas start taking hold and within a few minutes he felt the fight leave his body. He slumped against the man that continued to hold the rag in place until the world faded away, the blue box trapped behind closed eyelids.

 

 

Arthur was in a good place, well at least mostly. Merlin had broken through his hard persona and made himself a place in Arthur’s life. The doctor had managed to make friends with his inner circle, Gwaine and him become thick as thieves within days while the rest were a bit slower to warm up to the new company. Leon took the longest, having known Arthur since they were children he wanted to be sure that Merlin was what he claimed. He wasn’t easily impressed and that drove Arthur to try harder. They weren’t together yet, but already Arthur knew that Merlin was going to be a part of his life forever, be it a friend or something more, and he was hoping for something more. Now, if he could only weasel out the snake hiding in the midst of the Pendragons covert operations and life would be grand.

Arthur was sitting in his office at the firm, but instead of working on his next case he was busy trying to figure out who it was that had been selling their secrets out to their rivals; the Mercian’s. Uther was furious and had ordered his son to ‘handle it’. He had been able to cross off all the members that were part of his inner circle, or ‘the round table’ as others called it. He had Leon and Percival working on one of the Mercian foot soldiers they had gotten their hands on across town, in hopes that he would let something slip. 

The Pendragon could feel a headache coming on as he sighed and looked up at the clock. Merlin, he knew was working a double, but should have been done an hour ago. Reaching for his phone he noticed he had no new messages. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought, maybe he got held up with an emergency? There was a gut instinct screaming at him that something was wrong. Arthur’s gut had never let him wrong before so following his instincts he grabbed his phone and the keys to his car and made his way out of the office, only stopping to drag Gwaine along with him.

As they made their way to the hospital Gwaine called ahead to check if Merlin was still in only to be told that he had left over an hour ago. That knowledge made the sinking feeling in Arthur’s gut swallow him whole.

Arthur pulled into the underground parking lot and quickly located Merlin’s car, Merlin happened to be a creature of habit. He could see the blue box he had given Mordred that morning sitting on Merlin’s car. He placed the car in park and jumped out alongside Gwaine without even turning off the ignition. Arthur made his way to the car as Gwaine surveyed their surroundings. It was three cars down that Gwaine found Merlin’s hospital ID laying on the ground by an empty parking spot. 

At the sight of the ID in Gwaine’s grasp Arthur lost his composure, splitting his knuckles wide open when they made contact with the car beside him. It was only Gwaine pulling him back that prevented him from completely destroying his hand.

“Arthur, we need to let the other’s know and get a search started.” 

Seeing the logic in Gwaine’s statement Arthur pulled away from the man and headed back to his car. He was going to get Merlin back, and the person responsible for this was going to regret this day when Arthur got his hands on them. 

 

 

Merlin awoke in a dark room where he couldn’t see a thing. His back was against what felt like a column that his hands were secured around and something had been shoved in his mouth, supposedly to keep him quite. He could feel the cold seeping into his exposed skin, his boxers being the only thing left on his slight frame. As he shivered the handcuffs around his wrists began to rub the skin beneath them uncomfortably, but try as he might he could not stop the shivers racking his frame. He wasn’t sure how long he had been there before he heard the door to his prison open letting in some much needed light. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust but once they did Merlin could see that he was indeed secured to a column in the middle of a bare, windowless room with a single doorway in which stood an unfamiliar man.

“Finally awake are we?”


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur had ordered his closest men to meet him at one of their ware houses. The men shuffled about the room as they waited for the young Pendragon to make his appearance and explain the sudden summons, something quite uncommon. The man of the hour entered the building with Gwaine at his heels, both men wearing serious expressions with an underlying worry.

“Merlin has been taken,” Arthur announced as soon as the door behind him closed, “I suspect that it was the mole in our midst.”

The room shuffled as the men looked amongst each other wondering who the mole might be.

“I brought you all here because I trust you all. Someone has been selling our secrets to our rivals and has now made a play against us. I want them found, but Merlin is the priority.”

The men organized themselves quickly to form a search of the city in hopes of finding where Merlin was and who took him. Elyan went to work hacking into the security cameras in and around the hospital trying to track down who took their doctor friend and where. The rest organized searches of the city and known abandoned locations. 

It was an hour later that Elyan called out that he had spotted the vehicle. His worktable was quickly surrounded as he showed them the footage he had found of an unconscious Merlin being carelessly thrown into the back of a black range rover. The clip failed to show the face of the man that was so carelessly handling their friend, but it did get them the plates of the vehicle he was driving. The unfortunate part was that Elyan lost track of the vehicle within a few kilometers of the hospital. 

 

 

The man had strung Merlin up with ease. He had tried to resist only to earn a blow that snapped his head back and into the column he had woken up against. The blow left the doctor dizzy and made it easy for the man to secure a rope around his neck. Once secured he ran the rope through a thick metal loop in the ceiling. The man pulled at the thick rope forcing Merlin to his feet and then his toes before he secured the loose end to a wall, leaving the restrained man on the verge of hanging. Another man entered the room once the doctor was secured, bringing with him a camera and tripod. He went about setting up the equipment ignoring the dazed man as he conversed with the one that had strung him up. 

“Alright,” The weasel like man exclaimed, “Let’s get this show on the road.”

The bigger of the two cracked his knuckles as he pulled a balaclava over his face.

 

 

Arthur was furious. As soon as the email had arrived he knew what it was, but he was not prepared for what he would see. Elyan had opened the email after checking if he could retrieve any information on where it had come from, which there was none. Arthur and the knight had watched in horror as the men who had kidnapped Merlin made their demands.

The video revealed a half-naked Merlin standing on his toe to keep from choking on the rope fastened around his neck. The poor man looked slightly dazed and Arthur could make out the bruise that was forming just under his eye. There was one other figure in the frame, a large man dressed in all black was standing behind Merlin his blue eyes the only thing identifying about him. Arthur and his men watched as the big man wrapped his hand around part of the rope and pulled until Merlin’s feet were no longer touching the floor. The raven haired man’s eyes widened as his air was cut off. Merlin began to kick out and wiggle in a futile attempt to save himself, tears starting to stream from terrified blue eyes. He seemed to struggle for what felt like eternity to Arthur before the man released his grip on the rope, allowing the doctor to fumble his way onto his toes as he tried to take in as much of the much need air as he could through his nose. As soon as he managed to catch his breath he tried to talk from behind the gag, only to have a fist harshly thrust into his abdomen, forcing his body to crumple forward and further choke as the rope once again cut into his throat. Blows continued to rain down on the poor man for a good few minutes. Eventually the big man stopped his vicious attack as he pulled the doctors head back by his hair. The man behind the camera zoomed in on the doctor’s face giving Arthur and his men a good look at the pain and fear pained onto it before once more restoring the frame. The big man held Merlin in place as he began to speak.

“Hello Pendragon, hope you enjoyed the show.” He laughed. “We have your pretty little twink and if you don’t do exactly as we ask he’ll get more than a beating before we kill him.” The man ran his free hand down Merlin’s side before he grabbed the man’s cock through his boxers and gave it a hard squeeze. Merlin’s eyes widening further at the implied threat. “You are to stop any and all business within the city walls, we run this city now. If you don’t your pretty little doctor here will pay the price. I’m sure the members of Mercia would be more than happy to take their carnal pleasure out on him. After all I’ll have left him nice and opened for them. I’ll make sure he dies stuffed full of cock and cum. He’ll choke on my cock as one of my friends pounds into him as a farewell.” 

With those parting words the video cut out. 

Arthur lashed out at the closest wall, driving his fist through the drywall in his rage. He was going to kill him. He would make sure them man begged for death before he put a bullet between his eyes. If he so much as laid another hand on Merlin he would feel pain beyond measure before he was gifted with death, Arthur would not let this stand.

“I want to know where they are and I want to know now, Elyan! The rest of you do as they asked, pull our presence out of the city. I don’t want a single man of Camelot within Avalon’s borders until further notice. I will not give them further reasons to hurt Merlin.”

The knight’s nodded in understanding as they went about fulfilling their orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but work has been leaving me mentally and physically drained recently. I'm hoping to keep updating with a new chapter every 2-3 days or so, but if you don't hear from me for a week it's probably because work is killing me (send help), but I promise to update as soon as I can in that case. Thanks for your patience and understanding. Love ya


	5. Chapter 5

Once the video was recorded Merlin was once again secured to the pillar in his prison as the brute of a man made his way from the room, leaving Merlin alone with the videographer that was gathering his gear. Merlin kept his eyes on the man as he carefully packed away the equipment, once the last bag was secured he too made his way to the door, pausing in the entry way. With a quick look out into the hall to ensure they were alone the man proceeded to close the door before setting his bags down with care. The rat of a man turned on his heels and studied the doctor for a moment before he made his way toward the bound man. 

“You’re a pretty little thing aren’t you?” The man asked once he was close enough to run his hand through Merlin’s hair, tightening his grip when the raven haired man went to jerk away. “It would be such a waste not to just leave you here for Valiant to ruin.” The grip in his hair disappearing only to be replaced with a firm grip on his jaw, forcing his head up to meet the eyes of his newest tormenter. The man used his free hand to remove the gag.

“Pleas-“ the doctor started. His plea cut off prematurely by a harsh slap.

“Shh, none of that now. There are better uses for that pretty little mouth.” The man professed. “Your gorgeous blue eyes look even prettier when their shining with tears of fear. Now, if you want to keep those baby blues you’re going to suck my cock like the good little Pendragon whore you are and if you try anything funny I’ll make sure the last thing you ever see is my cock ramming down your throat, before I gouge those pretty azure eyes from your head. Got it?” 

Merlin understood perfectly, so when the hand on his jaw squeezed just that bit tighter he opened his mouth to the silent demand. The man quickly undid his pants before removing himself from his briefs. With one smooth motion he rammed himself into the doctor’s mouth as far as he could go. 

Merlin tried to take mentally remove himself from the situation and what was being done to him, but the deep, brutal thrust made that impossible. It felt like an eternity had passed before the man’s punishing pace began to ease. With one final thrust the man seated himself deep in Merlin’s throat releasing his seed into the unwilling man. As he climaxed, Merlin choked on his obstructed airway. His panic rising as spots began to fill his vision and the man showed no signs removing his member from where it’s made itself at home. The fear of dying like this had the tears Merlin had so hard tried to repress running down his cheeks. Just as he thought he couldn’t take any more the man pushed in that little bit more before pulling out. Leaving the lightheaded man gasping for the much needed air, before he could get his fill the gag was once more replaced. The man leaving Merlin alone to await what would happen next. 

 

 

Within the three hours Camelot’s presents was but a memory within Avalon. The round table was now gathered back at the screens looking for any clues to where it was Merlin could be or who had him. 

Elyan had gone over the footage countless times scanning for anything that would give them even a hint, hitting a wall ever time. It was Gwaine that recognized a familiarity in the end. 

“Pause the video!” the roguish man exclaimed. “Elyan I need you to rewind the clip a bit to when the man pulls on down on the rope. Yes, there, now freeze frame and zoom in on the exposed skin of his wrist.” 

“Gwaine, what is it?” Arthur asked, his already frayed nerves on edge. If the group drunk was wasting their time with this he was going to kill him. 

“I think we have our man, princess. I’d know that serpent tattoo anywhere. That my friend’s is Valiant. Let’s just say that him and I had a falling out after a job we did together as young lads backfired spectacularly.” Gwaine told them, a look of disgust on his face. “The man’s a brute, no finesse at all. Last I heard he was holed up in some dump across town.”

“Alright, I want everyone to get ready, we head out in 5 minutes, and I’ll meet you all at the cars.” Arthur ordered. The men all made their way from the room to get what they needed leaving Arthur alone Merlin’s strung up form before him on the monitor. 

“Hang on, we’re coming for you.” He whispered to the pixelated figure in front of him before turning off the screen.


	6. Chapter 6

The man made their way to the debilitated building in record timing. The group split into two in order to cover both ends of the building. Arthur led the first group, arriving at the front door he broke down the door, not bothering with a subtle entrance. A figure that must have been Val, quickly fled from the room making its way down the hall and towards the back door. Arthur, Lance and Leon crashed through the filthy accommodations, giving chase to their quarry. The group ran towards the backdoor that was now swinging on broken hinges. On the other side between a smirking Gwaine and serious looking Percy was Val, on his knees with both men keeping a firm grip on their prey. 

Arthur’s eyes narrowed at the sight of the scum before him. The man that dared try and take something from him. With graceful strides Arthur stopped before the man, landing a sold punch to the kneeling man’s grinning face. 

“That all you got, Pendragon,” he taunted as he spat blood out onto the concrete, “I made sure to hit that twink of yours harder than that.”

“Get him out of here.” Arthur ordered his men. “I want him secured and I want any information pertaining to Merlin extracted using whatever means necessary. Understood?” 

The men nodded as they gathered Val and shoved him into a vehicle, before they drove off in the direction of their base. Leon and Lance looked to Arthur, awaiting further instruction from their leader.

“Let’s get back into that dump he was living in and see if we can’t find any clues as to where they are keeping Merlin.”

 

 

 

Merlin was thirsty. He couldn’t remember a time in his life where he had ever felt in such desperate need of water. It had to have been hours since the men had left him here alone, longer than that since he had had any sort of drink. The gag was not helping either, the fabric had wicked any and all moisture from his mouth. 

Aside from the thirst the only other thing he could focus on was the pain radiating from his body. The doctor was certain that one of his ribs had been broken during the vicious beating as pain sparked through him during every inhale. If only he was able to bind it, maybe he would be able to get a moments rest. 

As he sat he listened for any signs of his captures or rescue, though he hadn’t heard a sound in ages. Merlin wondered if they were just going to leave him here to succumb to his injuries or die of thirst? Would anyone find him before that? Was Arthur even looking for him? It’s not like they have known each other long. For all he knows Arthur played him and now he’s going to rot away in this room, while Arthur finds some other pretty face that peaks his fancy. Leaving Merlin to be just another memory. 

 

 

Nothing. 

There were signs of where Merlin was being kept in the entire place. After having combed through the place twice, Arthur had the men call it a day and return to the base. Hopefully the others had better luck. It had already been over 24 hours since Merlin was taken and every minute they went without a lead, was another minute where Merlin’s life was in peril. 

Back at camp, Gwaine wasn’t having any luck with Val. The scumbag couldn’t seem to wipe the irritating grin of his ugly mug, knowing that he had information that was so important to Camelot. Gwaine had tried everything short of killing the man, but he refused to crack. Just as he was about to let one of the others give it a try, Arthur walked in. 

“Anything?”

“No.” Gwaine snarled. “The shit bag is refusing to give me anything. All he’s done is laugh in my face and taunt me with what the others are going to do with Merlin once they find out we have him.”

“Keep at it then. Everyone has a breaking point, even scum like him.” Arthur ordered as he strode from the room.


End file.
